chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin Higgs
Full Name: '''Colin Shelley Higgs '''Age: 19 Gender: '''Male '''Birthplace: Aura City, Alleos Class: '''Researcher '''Race: Lillipup Pokemorph '''Nature: '''Careful '''Ability: '''Pick Up History Colin was born in Aura City to two breeders, who encouraged him to continue the family business. He rejected the idea, not wanting to deal with so many eggs and baby pokemon. His parents kept him sheltered within Aura City's walls in an attempt to protect their son from the outside dangers. His curiosity got the better of him around age 15, however, and so he ventured further and further into the mountains over the course of a few months. His last trek into the wilderness, he crashed through the ceiling of a cave and encountered his first pokemon, a Sableye he called Apatite. After acquiring Apatite, and feeding the Sableye most of his mother's jewelry, Colin's parents sought a way to keep their son safe, but no longer living with them. They managed to convince one of their friends in the next town over, Orion City, to find him a job at Devon Corporation. Colin worked his way to the Pokeball Technologies division fairly quickly, already having the logical and patient mindset required for such work. After a couple of years, however, his cabin fever set in once more, and he sought ways to go out into the field. He soon volunteered for the Pokemorph program. He did so to satisfy his curiosity about the procedure, since it was something he believed one could only really understand by going through it. He also believed that Devon Corporation would want to use such an asset out in the field, rather than glued to blueprints and schematics. Colin was soon spliced with a Lillipup, largely to enhance his ability to observe. His hair thickened and changed to a light brown or dark cream color, become extremely sensitive to the point that he now has a sort of radar sense. Unfortunately, hats now give him headaches, and brushing his hair is downright painful. He hasn't realized it yet, but his eating habits have become more canine as well, gnawing on bones well after all of the meat has been removed. This is largely the reason his work collegues have started calling him Higgbones. This increased attention to detail from becoming a Pokemorph has also enabled Colin to use a few attacks. For example, by catching ambient light and reflecting it, blocking one or both of his eyes from view, he is able to shake his opponents' defenses. An Oakdex would most likely refer to this as a "Leer." His sense of smell has also been augmented by the splicing process. By identifying a particular scent, and attuning himself with it, he is now capable of interacting physically with spirits and ghosts. An Oakdex would call this ability "Odor Sleuth." Personality Colin, by both interpretations, is a curious person. He is very logical, sometimes coldly so. That isn't to say that he is incapable of affection, however. In fact, he has resisted the urge to perform tests on his Sableye, Apatite, more than once because of this. He is also quite patient, though he can become restless if he runs out of things worthy of study. His patience can also wear thin while dealing with people who seem willfully ignorant. Meeting his first Pokemon Colin first encountered Apatite, his Sableye, while wandering the mountains around Aura City as a teenager. He crashed through the ceiling of a cave, thinned from the mining of a pack of Sableye who used to live there. Colin awoke from his daze to the fiery glint of Apatite's gem-like eyes. He had heard the tales about Sableyes, and feared for both is life, and his soul. After attempting to swat the ghost type away to no avail, Colin quickly offered up his mother's jewelry as payment for his life. When the Apatite paused, Colin, expecting the Sableye to know there was no reason for Colin to return if set free, offered to keep the Sableye well fed with gems if Apatite would join him. Little did Colin know that this particular Sableye was the runt of a litter that had abandoned the mined-clean cave in search of a cave with food. Apatite, in mild confusion that Colin interpreted as contemplation, accepted the offer. Over the years, Colin has become much better at understanding his socially awkward companion. Relationships None. Category:Player Character